There is much ongoing effort to continually improve the quality of water which is utilized for human consumption. There exist a variety of systems which improve water quality by filtering the water to remove contaminants such as chlorine, iron, biological and organic contaminants, microorganisms, lead, and the like which affect the color, taste and odor of the water. Some filtering systems provide an indication as to when the useful life of the filter has been reached, and the filter must be changed. It is important to provide an indication that a filter has reached the end of its useful life as a filter which is utilized after its effectiveness has diminished may reintroduce contaminants which are contained within the filter into water flowing through the filter. Frequently, these "end of life" indicators utilize complex mechanisms which frequently include multiple moving or electronic components to determine when the useful life of the filter has been reached. Thus, there remains a need for a simple filtration system which enables a user to easily determine when the useful life of a filter has been reached and to easily replace that filter and reset the indicator to measure the useful life of the new filter.